


Golden Opportunity

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Edible Body Paint, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is feeling artistic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [kink bingo card](http://dazzledfirestar.dreamwidth.org/138219.html#cutid1) and my [avengers_tables porn prompt table](http://dazzledfirestar.dreamwidth.org/127308.html). Prompts: Writing on the body and oral stimulation.

Nick looked up from the pile of paperwork in front of him when someone knocked on the frame of his door. Phil was standing there, looking slightly more smug than usual and holding what looked to be a gold highlighter. “What’s that?”

“Something that could be fun.”

“Don’t say fun when we’re at work. You’ll scare the baby agents.”

“They’re all tucked safely in their cubicles. Come on.” Phil came into the room. “I’m taking you home.”

“Oh it’s that kind of fun?” Nick shook his head and stared at the paperwork again. Yeah, it could wait. “Alright. Fine. Let’s go.” He locked up his office and they were home within the hour. The drive did very little to calm Nick down but as the door closed and Phil kissed him, he started thinking that home had been a very good idea.

“Go lay down… shirt off.” Phil smiled, sucking softly on his bottom lip as they kissed again. “You’re too tense, boss.”

Nick couldn’t not smirk. “Do I get a happy ending?”

“If you behave yourself.” Phil shook his head. “So no.” Another slow, deep kiss passed between them but before Nick could tell Phil that those kisses were going a long way to relaxing him, Phil pushed him toward their bedroom. “Go. Shirt off. Now.”

“What are you up to?” 

Phil smirked a little, pulling out the gold highlighter from earlier before grabbing Nick’s wrist, pushing the cuff of his shirt up. “I’m feeling… creative.” He dragged the tip of the pen across Nick’s inner wrist, leaving a gold line in its wake.

“And you need a canvas.”

“Something like that.” Phil lifted his wrist, sucking at the mark and running his tongue over it. “Its edible body paint. I didn’t think you’d complain.”

“No complaints here.” He leaned in, kissing Phil deeply and chasing the taste of caramel on his lips. 

“Good. Then get going.” Phil pushed him in the direction of their room again and Nick chuckled as he wandered through their bedroom door.

His clothes made their way into the hamper and he stretched out on the bed, rolling his shoulders before folding his arms and resting his head on them. He couldn’t stop the soft chuckle when he felt lips pressing to the bend in his knee. 

“Leave it to you to go above and beyond.” Phil’s lips moved slowly up the back of his thigh.

Nick hummed his approval. “Suitable canvas?”

“Perfect.” He nipped at the curve of Nick’s ass before pressing another kiss to the small of his back. 

He felt Phil pull away and heard the rustle of fabric as he got out of the suit. A moment later, his hands were on Nick’s back, rubbing at the bigger knots in his shoulder. A low groan left him as he relaxed into the mattress. He barely heard the click of the lid coming off the pen but the cool touch of the paint brought a soft hiss to his lips.

Phil chuckled. “Wimp.”

“It’s cold.” Nick glared over his shoulder.

“It’ll warm up.” Phil leaned in, kissing his lips and smiling. “Relax”

There was something almost mesmerizing about the way he dragged the tip of the pen along Nick’s skin. Long loops twirled in on each other on his shoulders. He almost moaned and arched up as the pen ran down the length of his spine. He did moan when Phil leaned in, sucking and licking at his tailbone. “Jesus… you’re going to kill me with this.”

“Maybe. But you’ll die happy.” He chuckled again, flicking his tongue up across the lines he’d painted. “God damn, you look amazing like this.” He sucked a path up Nick’s spine before adding a few more marks to the pattern. “Turn over.”

Nick’s eye crept up and he smiled. “What about the sheets.”

“Fuck the sheets. I want you to see how good this looks.” Nick smirked up at him as he rolled over. Phil pressed close, kissing him hungrily and leaving the taste of caramel with him when he pulled away. He watched as Phil pulled the tip of the pen over his stomach, leaving a long, golden line behind it. “See?”

“Mm. When you’re right, you’re right.” He groaned softly as Phil traced a slow circle around his hip bone. “Are you going to keep going?”

“I’m not out of paint yet.” He bent, sucking at the circle he’d just drawn and pulling back to look at the smudged gold lines before treating his other hip to the same treatment.

Every stroke of the pen saw more of the tension Nick had been carrying disappear. Every touch of Phil’s mouth got him harder. Phil smirked and dragged the pen from his belly button down to the base of his cock. His head fell back against the pillows and he moaned as Phil slowly drew the tip around and around, painting a continuous gold swirl climbing around the length of his cock. “Jesus, Phil…”

“Fucking gorgeous…” was all Nick heard before Phil’s lips closed around the head of his cock. He damn near whimpered when Phil pulled back, licking his lips of the leftover color and staring at the faintly golden length in front of him. Nick groaned as the pen touched his thigh and moved up along the crease where his leg met the rest of his body. “I’m not done yet.”

“I admire your artistic integrity here, Phil but—“ He moaned as once again, Phil’s mouth followed in the wake of the pen. All he got in return was a soft chuckle. The realization hit him all at once.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
